Nights That So Scaring
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: - / DISCONTINUED!
1. Misterious Doll

Tralalalalalala~

Hai hai hai semuaaa… Aku kembali membawakan sebuah fic SasuSaku. Fanfic request dari Vinka a.k.a WaffleAndCream …

Sebelumnya kalian tau siapa aku? Aku ganti penname nih. Aku MizunaRaira. Tau kan? *reader : enggak* **#Abaikan ini**. Mizu juga mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia mereview fic-fic Mizu. Yah walaupun gak banyak, tapi gak papa deh, udah ada yang baca Mizu juga seneng. Apalagi ada yang nyempetin buat review. Karena Mizu menulis bukan untuk mendapat pujian dan dikatakan bagus, dan sebagainya. Mizu hanya ingin menyalurkan ide-ide yang terdapat di otak ini. Juga mengisi waktu jika ada luang *yang sebenarnya hanya sebentar*.

Ok, di awal udah banyak bacot. Sekarang langsung aja yuuukk~

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Nights That So Scaring**© MizunaRaira

**Request From WaffleAndCream**

**Genre :** Romance, Horror *maybe*

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Sakura

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, a little bit of horror's scene, typo(s), misstypo(s), Gaje, alur kecepetan, tidak menyeramkan, de el el

**Don't like? What ever you want to do. I don't care about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Misterious Doll~**

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar dua kilometer. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu—menggerutu tak jelas. Raut wajahnya terpampang kekesalan.

"Ckck, Ino sialan. Kenapa malah aku duluan yang disuruh untuk membawa boneka ini sih?" gerutunya. Tangan kanannya mengangkat sebuah boneka yang terlihat cukup usang. Manik gioknya menatap sekilas boneka itu lalu menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Apalagi harus bersama dengan Si Pantat Ayam itu! Arrghhh," erangnya frustrasi.

Gadis itu memutar otaknya. Mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan beberapa anggota club misteri—salah satu club di Konoha _High School_ yang suka meneliti dan berkarya dengan hal-hal berbau mistik dan misteri. Ia teringat alasan yang diungkapkan salah satu temannya mengapa ia membawa pulang boneka itu.

"_Sudah kumpul semua kan?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia baru saja masuk ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'club misteri'. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang sedang duduk dengan raut wajah bosan—karena menunggu gadis pirang itu yang telat datang._

_Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia menggeser sebuah kursi—kursi kosong yang biasa ia tempati. Ia duduk di atasnya. Baru saja datang, gadis pirang tersebut sudah mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari beberapa pasang mata. Ditatap seperti itu menunda sepersekian detik dirinya yang akan memberi penjelasan alasan mengapa ia terlambat kali ini. _

"_Tentu saja. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Sudah lewat dari waktu yang kau tentukan untuk berkumpul tadi." Sebuah runtutan kalimat dari seorang yang memiliki manik klorofil yang tengah menatap tajam gadis berambut pirang itu. Jemari kirinya yang lentik ia ketukkan dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya._

"_Kau terlalu lama Ino. Sekalian saja kau tadi bilang kumpul jam tiga," gerutu seseorang yang juga memiliki rambut pirang namun berduri. Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. Manik _blue sapphire_-nya turut memicing menatap tajam gadis pirang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Ino._

"_Hn." Rupanya Sang pemuda berambut _raven_ juga ikut membenarkan. Walau kata yang diungkapkannya adalah perkataan ambigu dan raut wajah _stoic_ yang ia tunjukkan. Namun dapat dipastikan ia juga merasa kesal._

_Ino sedikit merinding karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari orang-orang di hadapannya—kecuali dari gadis _indigo_ yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya._

_Ino merasa bersalah dengan keterlambatannya itu. Ia menampakkan sebuah senyuman (baca : cengiran) di bibirnya._

"_Hehehe, _Gomennasai_. Aku tadi lupa untuk membawa sesuatu. Terpaksa aku harus membawa benda itu terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku datang terlambat. Maaf yaaa~" Iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap satu persatu manik giok teman-temannya dengan kedua telapak tangan ia rapatkan dan diletakkan di depan dadanya. Tak lupa ia memperlihatkan _puppy eyes no jutsu.

_Walaupun jurus itu tak begitu ampuh(?) namun berpasang-pasang mata yang tadinya menatap tajam kini mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dengan alis terangkat bahkan bertautan. Mereka pikir tidak biasanya Ino terlambat hanya karena membawa sebuah benda yang tertinggal._

"_Eh? Emang benda apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari gadis gulali mewakili mereka berempat yang merasa keheranan._

"_Benda untuk kita amati dan buktikan kebenarannya dari mitos-mitos yang dikatakan tentang benda itu. Kalian ingat kan kita harus menyusun laporan misteri untuk pekan ini? Nah, objeknya itu adalah benda yang kubawa. Tunggu sebentar." Kedua tangannya membuka risleting tas dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya._

"_Ini, lihat!" Ia mengeluarkan benda itu—menunjukkan pada teman-teman di hadapannya. Semua mata tertuju pada tangan kanan Ino yang menggenggam sebuah boneka._

_Mereka menatap lekat boneka itu—mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. Sesosok gadis kecil dengan dua kepangan rambut dan sebuah topi menutupi rambutnya—topi berwarna merah tua dengan garis pita kecil dan sebuah bunga mawar dari kain merah muda menghiasinya. Baju yang boneka dikenakannya adalah baju dress selutut berwarna sama dengan topinya—merah tua—, berlengan pendek dengan renda turut menghiasi. Sebuah pita merah muda melekat di bagian pinggangnya. Boneka gadis kecil itu tampak lucu dan imut. Namun penampilannya sedikit kumal dan warna merah tua itu tampak memudar. Sorot yang ditampakkan irisnya begitu aneh, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah boneka._

_Naruto ternyata lebih dulu selesai mengamati boneka gadis kecil itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang juga di sambut oleh _aquamarine_-nya yang sedari tadi menatap satu per satu wajah Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto._

"_Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan boneka itu?" tanya Naruto._

_Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Naruto sekilas lalu menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, 'Ya, apa itu?'_

"_Ehm. Kalian jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu." Ino menurunkan boneka yang dipegangnya ke atas meja._

"_Ya ya ya. Sekarang coba jelaskan dengan lengkap! Singkat, padat, dan jangan bertele-tele. Ini sudah sore Pig!" seru Sakura sembari memutar bola matanya—pertanda bahwa ia begitu jengah dengan gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pig' itu._

"_Kau cerewet sekali sih Forehead. Begini, pekan depan kan tema yang diangkat adalah mitos-mitos yang ada di Konoha. Sebenarnya bayak mitos-mitos lain yang berhubungan dengan tempat-tempat angker atau semacamnya. Karena kita masih harus sekolah di hari-hari ke depan, bahkan sebentar lagi ujian, aku berinisiatif untuk mencari mitos-mitos lain yang mudah. Ketemu deh dengan mitos boneka ini. Dan ternyata boneka ini juga masih ada." Ino menghela napas sebentar. Ia menatap satu persatu manik orang-orang di hadapannya. Karena tak ada tanggapan, ia melanjutkan kembali._

"_Boneka ini katanya sudah ada sejak lima puluh tahun lalu. Konon pemiliknya dulu adalah seorang gadis yang sering bercerita tentang orang yang dicintainya pada boneka itu. Namun sayang, pemuda yang dicintainya itu tiba-tiba mati secara tak wajar. Gadis itu yang hanya tinggal sendiri bunuh diri dengan membakar rumahnya dan mati mengenaskan. Anehnya, boneka ini tak terbakar seperti barang-barang lain." Ino berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa lelah setelah mengucapkan kalimat beruntut yang panjang. Ia menarik napas untuk melanjutkan._

"_Boneka ini tetap ada dan berganti kepemilikan. Diantara pemilik-pemilik itu juga tak sedikit yang mengalami hal serupa dengan pemilik aslinya—bunuh diri. Lama-kelamaan boneka ini disimpan di salah satu musium yang cukup terkenal di Konoha."_

_Hening. Suasana sepi saat Ino berhenti berbicara. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlarut dalam alam pikirannya masing-masing mengenai hal itu._

"_Eh? Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat dirasakan selama sepersekian menit._

"_I-ino, ka-kau belum memberitahu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan boneka itu." Gadis _indigo _turut menyuarakan pendapatnya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. Jemarinya ia mainkan dan pandangannya menunduk._

_Ino menepuk pelan jidatnya, "Ah iya. Aku lupa. Tentu saja kita akan mengamati boneka itu. Katanya banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh akan dirasakan ketika malam tiba di sekitar boneka ini. Banyak penjaga-penjaga malam musium mengalaminya hingga ada yang tak tahan dan berhenti bekerja. Untuk membuktikan itu, kita akan menelitinya secara bergantian oleh dua orang. Mana mungkin kita bersama-sama. Ya kan? Untuk itu, boneka ini pertama kali akan diteliti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke."_

"_Eeeehhhh?" Sakura menatap tajam Ino dan juga melirik ke sebelahnya. Ia mendapati iris obsidian kelam yang juga menatap ke arahnya. Mereka sempat beradu pandang sebentar dan baru saja menyadari sepenuhnya perkataan Ino barusan._

"What_? Kenapa harus aku dan dia sih? Masa dengan Si Pantat Ayam itu?" telunjuk Sakura mengarah ke depan dada Sasuke. obsidian dan _viridian _bertemu pandang. Kali ini dengan tatapan tajam mengisyaratkan kebencian di antara mereka sampai-sampai timbul percikan-percikan listrik yang terhubung dari kedua manik giok itu._

"_Tch! Aku juga tak mau dengan Jidat Lebar macam dia." Adu pandang itu kian sengit. Ditambah dengan background halilintar._

"_Sudah sudah, sekarang ini bukan waktunya bertengkar Teme, Sakura." Naruto berusaha melerai mereka berdua dengan menarik lengan Sasuke. _

_Yang Naruto dapatkan kini adalah tatapan tajam dari kedua manik _viridian_ dan obsidian. "Apa hah?"_

_Ino yang melihat itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kalian ini dimana-mana bertengkar. Kapan sih damainya? Dan ingat! Sekarang sudah sore."_

"_Hhhh..." Sakura mengembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia berusaha menurunkan emosinya. Sasuke turut memasang kembali raut datar seperti biasa._

_Sakura menatap _aquamarine_ Ino. Ia masih tak setuju. Ia tak mau jika harus bersama-sama Sasuke._

"_Lah, lalu kenapa kau malah memilih aku dan dia sih? Sudah tahu aku tak pernah akur dengannya. Kenapa tidak aku dengan Hinata atau denganmu?" Gadis _sugar plum_ itu mengembungkan pipinya. Telapak tangannya menopang dagu dengan _viridian_ menatap _aquamarine_—meminta jawaban dan berharap Ino mengubah keputusan itu._

"_Hmm... pertama, karena tiga hari ini orang tuamu sedang pergi jadi kalian berdua bisa menelitinya di rumahmu. Setelah itu baru giliran Naruto dan Hinata. Kedua, karena boneka itu lebih bereaksi pada orang yang mempunyai rasa suka pada seseorang. Mungkin saja kau suka dengan Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Dan yang terakhir, karena di mataku kalian pasangan yang serasi. Pertengkaran kalian malah menambah keakraban. Juga benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Hihihi..." Ino malah cekikikan dengan pandangan menggoda yang ia tunjukkan pada Sakura._

"_Hah?" Sakura cengo sendiri mendengar kalimat alasan yang menurutnya sungguh tak masuk akal. _Well_, padahal perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga sih._

"Dasar Ino. Grr..." Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menendang kerikil-kerikil dengan sembarang yang ada di dekat kakinya. Ia tentu saja merasa kesal dengan keputusan Sang Ketua Club yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Sebenarnya perdebatan itu terus berlanjut dan yah, hasilnya masih tetap sama, pertama Sakura dan Sasuke kedua Naruto dan Hinata.

Ia tak habis pikir, masa orang yang dibencinya harus menginap selama dua malam di rumahnya? Dua malam! Helloooww, kau tak usah berpikir macam-macam Sakura! Tenangkan hati dan pikiranmu!

Langkah kakinya ia belokkan ke samping kanan. Ia memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang tanaman-tanamannya tertata rapi. Rumah itu cukup besar dengan arsitektur yang bisa dikatakan modern. Ya, rumah itu adalah rumah Sakura, tidak terlalu besar namun tidak juga terlalu kecil.

Tap

Langkah kakinya terhenti karena memang ia telah sampai di depan pintu. Ia mengambil kunci di dalam saku roknya lalu memasangkan dan memutar pada celah kenop pintu.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka. Ia tak mengucapkan '_Tadaima_' seperti biasanya. Ia pikir untuk apa mengucapkannya karena tak akan ada yang menjawab salam kedatangannya. Ia masuk dan segera pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia menaruh boneka di atas meja belajarnya yang memang terdapat beberapa koleksi boneka pemberian yang ia dapat dari orang-orang dekatnya—lebih tepatnya di paling ujung samping kanan sebuah _tedy bear_ mungil. Tas yang ia gendong juga ia taruh di atas kursi meja belajar. Ekor matanya melirik jam beker—mendapati jarum pendek menunjuk angka empat lebih dan jarum panjang ke angka delapan. Sudah sore. Pantas saja cahaya jingga mulai menyebar menggantikan langit biru yang cerah.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya~ aku mau mandi dulu. Sudah sore pula." Sakura memang kadang suka berbicara pada boneka-bonekanya. Tak terkecuali boneka gadis kecil yang baru saja dibawanya dari sekolah titipan dari sahabat pirangnya.

Sakura mengambil handuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi di samping kamar tidur. Ia buka perlahan pintu kamar mandi dan segera menutup dan menguncinya lalu menyimpan handuk pada gantungan baju yang tertera di dinding samping pintu.

Ia memutar perlahan keran _bath-tub_, membiarkan air mengalir memenuhinya. Sambil menunggu penuh, pakaiannya yang masih melekat di badan ia tanggalkan satu per satu dan menggantungkannya di samping handuk.

Air dalam _bath-tub_ telah penuh. Ia memutar kembali keran—Menghentikan air yang mengalir. Ia membaringkan tubuh dan berendam. Ia memejamkan matanya—menentramkan pikiran.

Tak terasa lima menit telah berlalu semenjak Sakura berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Hampir saja ia tertidur di dalam _bath-tub_! Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

Bruk!

Suara benda jatuh terdengar jelas oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Suara itulah yang membuat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menampakkan iris _viridian_ yang sedikit membelalak karenanya.

'_Eh? Benda apa yang jatuh? Tasku kah?' inner_-nya. Ia segera untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandi. Selesai sudah. Ia menyambar handuk dan langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan pandangannya mengamati keadaan sekeliling yang masih seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah. Tasnya masih tersimpan manis di kursi belajar.

'_Sudahlah, tak usah terlalu memikirkan itu.'_ Ia menghampiri lemari pakaiannya. Ia memilih stelan baju tidur yang akan dikenakan. Ia menghampiri cermin yang terletak berlawanan arah dengan meja belajarnya. Ia duduk di kursi menghadap cermin rias. Menampakkan siluet dirinya dengan rambut merah muda sepinggang yang masih acak-acakan.

Ia mengambil sisir—merapikan rambutnya. Ketika menyisir, tak sengaja manik klorofilnya menangkap kejanjilan pada posisi boneka-boneka di atas meja belajarnya. Aktivitas menyisirnya ia tunda sebentar dengan tangan masih memegang sisir yang menempel di rambut. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya—menatap lekat boneka-boneka itu melalui cermin.

Ya, benar. Ada yang berubah. Lebih tepatnya posisi boneka gadis kecil itu. Semula sebelum ia mandi ia letakkan boneka itu di ujung kanan samping boneka _tedy bear_-nya. Sekarang, boneka gadis itu berada di samping kiri boneka _tedy bear_—dekat dengan boneka _usagi_.

Ekor matanya memicing, _viridian_-nya menatap iris boneka gadis cilik itu. Ia merasakan iris itu begitu redup. Sepersekian detik ia mendapati warna iris itu memerah. Seolah ada aura kebencian menguar darinya.

Deg!

Bulu kuduknya terasa merinding. Bola matanya melebar. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk menatap langsung boneka itu. Sekarang Sakura melihat iris itu tak tampak sayu atau bahkan memerah—seperti biasa.

Ia menyisir rambutnya tanpa melihat cermin dan langsung menaruh kembali sisir ke tempat semula. Ia langkahkan kaki meghampiri boneka gadis kecil itu.

"Apa tadi aku memang menempatkanmu di sini ya? Juga tadi hanya khayalanku saja?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat sebentar boneka gadis kecil itu lalu menempatkannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura, kau tak menyadari bahwa sekarang ada sepasang mata menatap tajam dirimu dari pantulan cermin itu._

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area :**

Huwaaa, fic apa ini? fic apa? Gaje dan kacau balau begini. Maaf ya Vinka kalo gaje, OOC, kurang memuaskan, kurang serem, kurang romantis dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Oh iya, aku jadiin two shot aja yah atau bhkan three shot? ==a **#bingung**, hehe kalo OS terlalu panjang nantinya. Aku males ngetik nih.. **#plak**

Em, sepertinya aku terkena WB. Belum lagi banyak tugas-tugas. Jadi aku bakal hiatus dulu untuk sementara waktu. Padahal fic-fic MC banyak yang mandet sampe 2 atau 3 chap -_- *terutama fic I'm Your Maid yang sudah berbulan-bulan gak dilanjutin*. Palingan aku ngetik fic Neko Han'you sama fic Edelweiss *ini juga udah lama ga dilanjut*.

Di chap ini horror-nya gak terasa bahkan gak ada. Chap depan aku bakalan banyakin scene horror-nya, hihihi *mungkin loh, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic horror DX*. Hey kalian, hati-hati dan waspada(?) dengan yang namanya 'boneka', bisa saja boneka-boneka yang ada di kamar kalian bisa hidup atau hanya sekedar mengedipkan kelopak matanya. hohoho, ayo tatap matanya, periksa atau mengamatinya di malam hari. Kalau mau pas tengah malam.. wkwkwk **#DihajarReader**

Akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh di rumah baruku *baru pindah rumah yang rumahnya udah lama gak ditempatin*. Aku kan seringnya ngetik dari tengah malam lewat tuh. Nah, aku pernah mendengar suara orang ketawa malam-malam. Jelas banget, padahal gak ada angin apa-apa(?) dan semua orang udah pada tidur! Pintuku juga gak ditutup dan sering liat ada sekelebat bayangan hitam atau putih. Hiyyy, aku langsung ngibrit ke kamar imouto atau aneki dengan laptop gak sempet aku shutdown. #Nge-sleepSendiriJadinya

Pernah juga ada kejadian baru-baru ini, pas jam tiga lebihan lah, outoto-ku katanya terbangun dan membangunkan imouto-ku *yang baru kelas lima* untuk membangunkan Kaa-san buat masak sahur. Imouto-ku itu menyuruh Otouto untuk pergi ke kamar Kaa-san. Dia sih nunggu di kasurnya sambil tidur-tiduran. Pas outoto berjalan dari kamarnya ke kamar Kaa-san *jaraknya lurus dan cukup jauh karena melewati kamarku, kamar imouto dan aneki* dia melihat ada bayangan putih mengikutinya dari belakang outoto. Outoto sih gak sadar ada yang mengikuti, dia santai-santai saja dan terus berjalan. Banyangan itu katanya terus terlihat hingga outoto tiba di kamar Kaa-san. Aku bener-bener merinding denger itu. Belum juga lama aku mendengar ada suara orang ketawa *aku mendengarnya seperti suara neng kunti di film-film* eh ini imouto-ku melihat ada yang ngikuti outoto. Semoga aja aku nggak ngalami itu!

Mau denger lagi gak? Sebenarnya masih banyak kejadian aneh yang dialami oleh aku, aneki, imouto, outoto, Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Apalagi katanya di rumah ini dulunya juga sering ada penampakkan. Jadi serem nih... **#merinding . **Semoga aja aku nggak ngalami hal-hal aneh lagi ketika tengah malam. Bisa-bisa aku gak akan bisa mengetik. -_-

Ya ampun ya ampuunn, aku banyak banget ngomong. =,=a. Gak apa-apalah itung-itung berbagi pengalaman di rumah baruku, XD **#ApaIni?**

Wokeh, maukah kalian yang telah membaca menyempatkan diri untuk me-review? **#ngarep **silakan kalian ungkapkan unek-unek kalian setelah membaca fic ini...

Jaa~

Sign,

Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira


	2. First Scaring Night—part 1

**Disclaimer :** Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Nights That So Scaring**© MizuRaiNa

Request From**WaffleAndCream**

**Genre :** Romance, Horror *maybe*

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Sakura

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** AU, a little bit of horror's scene, typo(s), misstypo(s), Gaje, faster plot, de el el

**Don't like? What ever you want to do. I don't care about it.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~First Scaring Night—part 1~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mentari mulai terbenam di garis horizontal. Cahaya lembayung menguar menggantikan langit biru. Hiruk pikuk aktivitas harian mulai merenggang. Waktu saat-saat ini adalah waktu untuk beristirahat. Atau mungkin, bagi seorang pelajar waktu sekarang adalah waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Namun, seorang gadis _sugar plum_ belum berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Ia masih mengiris-iris sayuran untuk makan malamnya saat ini. setengah jam kemudian, masakannya telah siap sedia—tinggal ia santap.

Baru saja ia akan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di meja makan, suara ketukan pintu membuat ia berdiri kembali dan menghampiri pintu masuk.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawabnya menanggapi suara ketukan pintu yang hanya terdengar dua kali ketukan dan setelah itu berhenti. Ia membuka pintu dan...

Aneh! Sungguh aneh.

Tak ada seorang pun di luar pintu. _'Siapa sih yang mengetuk pintu? Mengacaukan acara makan malamku saja,' inner_-nya. Ia kembali ke ruang makan untuk memakan makanan buatannya.

Sebelum ia makan, ia mengambil botol air dingin dari kulkasnya dan menuangkan pada sebuah gelas yang ia bawa. Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut di samping piring.

Ia dudukkan dirinya di kursi makan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah sendok. Ketika ia hendak menyuapkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya, suara ketukan pintu mengusiknya—lagi—hingga ia meletakkan sendok tersebut di piring.

"Hah... mengganggu saja! Jangan-jangan seperti tadi. Biarkan saja lah." Ia mulai naik darah dan mengacuhkan orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu itu semakin nyaring terdengar. Mungkin saja karena Sang pemilik rumah tak juga membuka pintunya.

"Siapa sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Ini aku Jidat. Cepat buka pintunya. Mau aku ketuk terus sampai rusak heh?" Suara itu. Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi ia dengar. Suara _baritone_ khas seseorang—bisa dikatakan teman adu mulutnya.

'_Eh? Kenapa dia datang ke rumahku malam hari seperti ini?' _Walaupun masih keheranan, ia melangkah pergi untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Tunggu sebentar."

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok lelaki berambut pantat ayam yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Lama sekali. Padahal hanya tinggal membukakan pintu," tanggapnya setelah melihat sosok Sakura. Nadanya sedikit naik—menandakan ia kesal karena lama menunggu.

"Memangnya ada keperluan apa kau datang ke sini malam-malam eh? Gak ada kerjaan apa?" Sakura membalasnya dengan nada menggertak. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Kau lupa Jidat. Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumahmu."

"..." Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. setelah _loading complete_, kedua bola matanya melebar.

"APA? Kenapa kau menginap di rumahku?" Volume suara Sakura begitu tinggi. Sangat nyaring. Sampai-sampai orang yang berada di hadapannya menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan. Takut gendang telinganya rusak mungkin. *plak*

"Kau lupa heh? Jelas-jelas sahabat berkucir kuda mu itu yang menyuruh."

Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. Nah loh, sekarang kau telah mengingatnya Sakura? Dasar pikun. Padahal baru beberapa jam berlalu dari peristiwa itu.

"Aduh! Aku lupa."

"Sekarang biarkan aku masuk. Aku lelah berdiri di sini terus." Manik obsidiannya menatap isi rumah Sakura dari pintu yang terbuka dan terhalang oleh tubuh Sakura.

"Mau apa kau masuk?" Tatapan mata Sakura penuh selidik ke arah Sasuke. Membuat yang ditatap bertambah kesal.

"Kau ini gimana sih? Tentu saja untuk menginap di rumahmu." Tanpa persetujuan dari Sakura ia melesat masuk ke rumahnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengah Sakura.

"Rumahmu kecil sekali," ucapnya menatap setiap inchi di ruangan itu.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya saat mengunci pintu. Ia menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, "Ya ya ya. Tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan _mansion_-mu." Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Ia hendak melanjutkan makan malamnya yang belum sempat ia cicipi walau hanya sesendok pun.

"Heh, kau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke saat ia tak mendapati Sakura di belakangnya. Ia memundurkan beberapa langkah dan melihat gadis _pink_ tersebut sedang duduk di kursi makan.

Ia menatap Sakura yang tengah menyuapkan nasi ke mulut mungilnya. Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah ke arahnya. Ia menghentikan makannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Mau makan juga? Ckck..." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ia mengacuhkan Sasuke dan menyuapkan nasi yang masih tersisa di hadapannya.

"Mau. Asal kau yang menyuapiku." Intonasi Sasuke yang biasanya datar kini ia lembutkan dan seperti nada err—menggoda. Seringai khas tampak dari bibir Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Sakura mengambil air yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Ia meneguk air itu hingga habis namun masih saja ia terbatuk-batuk. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. Berusaha untuk menetralisir tingkahnya—karena sepertinya ia salah tingkah.

"Kau jangan membuatku tersedak dan berbicara yang sungguh _impossible_. Bisa mati dalam sekejap aku," ucap Sakura memberikan _deathglare_ pada pemuda yang saat ini sedang terduduk santai di hadapannya—di kursi sebrang tempat duduknya karena terhadang oleh sebuah meja melingkar.

"Tch! Hiperbolis amat."

"_What ever_. Eh Ayam, malam ini boneka itu bersamaku dan besok bagianmu."

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu sudah sana. Pergi ke kamar _Aniki_. Kau tinggal pergi ke ruang tengah dan cari kamar dengan tulisan _Sasori's Room_."

"Emangnya aku mau terus bersamamu?" Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya lalu melesat menuju kamar Sasori. Ia tak mau jadi korban kemarahan gadis berjidat lebar.

"Grrr..." Sakura menggeram pelan. Hampir saja ia akan melemparkan sendok dan garpu yang saat ini ia pegang.

Lima menit telah berjalan sejak Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan. Nasi yang berada di piringnya tinggal beberapa suap lagi. Ketika ia akan menyuapkan suapan terakhir. Perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Bulu romanya terasa mulai berdiri.

Ia menyuapkan nasi terakhirnya. Ia tak langsung beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ia tengokkan kepala ke sana kemari. Namun ia tak menemukan siapa pun. Termasuk batang hidung Si Pantat Ayam tak terlihat sama sekali. Ia merasa diawasi. Ia sempat berpikir Sasuke lah yang mengematinya. Namun ini berbeda.

'_Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Sakura,' inner_-nya bersuara saat menaruh peralatan makannya ke tempat semestinya.

Deg!

Jantungnya kian berpacu cepat. Tatapan itu... tatapan itu kembali mengusik pikirannya. Ia segera saja berlalu meninggalkan dapur untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Ia berjalan sambil terus saja menengok ke belakang—ke arah dapur. Hingga...

Duk!

Tubuhnya terbentur suatu benda keras hingga ia mengaduh pelan. Ia sedikit terhunyung ke belakang—hampir saja jatuh namun ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti dikejar sesuatu," suara _baritone_ di hadapannya sontak membuat ia terkejut dan segera menolehkan ke asal suara tersebut.

"Eh? Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Habis dari mana kau? Dari kamarku heh?" tanya Sakura. Ia bertanya seperti itu karena Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya—di depan kamarnya.

"Hn."

"Berani-beraninya kau masuk kamarku tanpa meminta izin," bentak Sakura sembari menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menaruh boneka itu di kamar yang akan kutempati. Bukannya di kamarmu. Terpaksa aku kembalikan ke tempat seharusnya."

'_Apa?'_ Sakura tak langsung menanggapi penjelasan Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang ke memori sebelum ia makan malam. Ya, boneka itu ia simpan di kamarnya. Di antara kumpulan koleksi bonekanya. Mana mungkin boneka tersebut tiba-tiba berada di kamar Sasori. Tidak mungkin. Tak masuk akal jika boneka itu berjalan sendiri tanpa ada yang mengambilnya.

"Hei Jidat. Malah melamun lagi." Ucapan Sasuke membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya seper sekian detik lalu. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh keheranan—dengan salah satu alisnya tertarik ke atas.

"Kau bohong. Jelas-jelas aku menaruhnya di antara koleksi bonekaku." Kini Sasuke yang mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Apa? Aku tak percaya. Baru saja aku menaruhnya di atas meja belajarmu," sangkal Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir. Mana mungkin benda yang tadi ia simpan bukanlah boneka itu. Hei, ia tidak buta. Ia bisa melihat dan membedakan bentuk benda.

Sakura mengacuhkan Sasuke. Ekor matanya melirik ke dalam kamarnya—lurus ke arah meja belajar dari arah pandangnya saat ini.

Ia melagkah memasuki kamarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan berjalan di belakangnya. Otak Sakura berpikir keras—mengingat-ingat terakhir kali boneka itu ia simpan. Aha! Ia ingat. Ia meletakkannya di samping kiri boneka _tedy bear_, dekat dengan boneka _usagi._

"Tuh kan. Lihat. Boneka ini masih terletak di sini." Sakura menunjuk boneka itu lalu melempar pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bohong. Posisi boneka ini saat aku simpan bukan di situ. Melainkan ditidurkan di dekat tasmu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat heran. Ia tak percaya. Tidak mungkin.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarmu saja. Sudah jam delapan malam nih. Waktunya untuk belajar." Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke beranjak pergi walaupun tanda tanya besar terus menghantui pikirannya.

"Huh, dasar! Membuatku takut saja," ucap Sakura setelah batang hidung Sasuke tak terlihat kembali. Manik _viridian_-nya menatap sekilas boneka gadis kecil yang tadi sempat menjadi bahan adu argumen antara dia dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\(^-^\)|\(^_^)/|(/^-^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sakura merasa telah cukup untuk belajar. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot dan pikirannya agar sedikit _fresh_. Ia membereskan buku pelajaran yang telah ia peajari untuk dipersiapkan besok.

Setelah selesai, ia pergi ke luar kamarnya—untuk pergi ke kamar mandi karena kantung kemih di tubunya telah penuh menampung air _urine_-nya. Ia berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuk mencapai kamar mandi di rumahnya—di dekat dapur.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, ia mendengar suara benturan alat-alat makan. Dentingan sendok, garpu, pisau saling beradu. Ia diam tak berkutik. Membeku dalam sekejap. Kakinya sulit digerakkan—begitu kaku. Perlahan ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah dapur yang gelap karena lampu di sana mati—namun remang-remang masih bisa terlihat siluet benda-benda yang terdapat di sana.

Srek srek srek

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Atmosfer di sekelilingnya berubah mencekam. Perlahan, _jade_-nya dapat melihat sebuah siluet kecil berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Siluet itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat. Hingga jarak di antara mereka tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Seberkas cahaya menampakkan sosoknya. Ternyata... Itu...

Boneka itu...

Boneka gadis kecil dengan kilatan-kilatan merah di matanya. Selain itu... tangannya sedang menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah benda yang cahaya dapat terpantulkan oleh itu—sebuah pisau.

Sakura sadar boneka itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Perasaannya diselubungi oleh rasa takut. Ia takut boneka itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya padanya.

Tok tok tok

Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar _Aniki_-nya. Namun tak juga dengan cepat orang yang berada di dalam untuk membukakannya. Ia panik. Pandangannya terus melirik ke arah dapur.

"Sasuke, cepat bukakan pintunya!" perintah Sakura sembari menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke bertepatan dengan dibukakan pintu olehnya. Ia melihat ekspresi kepanikan dan ketakutan di wajah Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke bertanya, ia tak menjawabnya namun pergi ke atas kasur menelungkupkan badannya ditutupi oleh selimut di sana. Sasuke semakin heran. Ia tak mengerti sikap Sakura saat ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hei Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Dengan pelan Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di depan kasur berukuran _king size_ yang saat ini Sakura berada. Ia berdiri menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kyaaa..." Sakura malah semakin mengubur dirinya dengan selimut.

"Apa sih?"

"I-itu... dibelakangmu..." ucap Sakura dari dalam selimut. Tak berani untuk melihat sesuatu di belakang Sasuke.

Pluk!

Sebuah benda terjatuh di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat benda tersebut. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Boneka gadis kecil berkepang dua dan sebuah pisau tajam ikut tergeletak di sampingnya?

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut yang menyergap jiwanya. Ia mengambil boneka tersebut. Mengangkatnya lalu duduk di samping kasur. Ia dapat melihat Sakura gemetaran dari selimut yang digunakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau penakut sekali sih. Lihat!" seru Sasuke. Sakura membuka selimut dengan pelan. Kelopak matanya sedikit-sedikit membuka—ia masih merasa takut.

"Be-benar juga. Tapi tadi aku melihatnya berjalan sambil membawa pisau. Belum lagi tatapan matanya menyiratkan kebencian." Ia mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya kembali. Tidak sepanik saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aneh-aneh saja. Mana mungkin sih. Sekarang kau kembali ke kamarmu!" ucap Sasuke. Ia tak percaya dengan keanehan yang Sakura katakan. Sungguh diluar logika.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi... aku takut. Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat keanehan dari benda itu."

"Maksudmu, kau mau tidur di sini?" Sasuke menyeringai penuh makna dan dapat dengan jelas terlihat oleh Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia takut.

Sakura mengangguk pelan—masih ragu-ragu. "Tapi kau jangan macam-macam ya!" titah Sakura sembari memberikan Sasuke tatapan tajam dari manik _jade_-nya.

"Kalau semacam?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar di kamar itu—meja belajar yang tanpa banyak barang di atasnya.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak!" tegas Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu menyimpan boneka tersebut di atas meja belajar Sasori.

"Hn."

Ia naik ke atas kasur. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan di samping Sakura. Entah mengapa detak jantung Sakura semakin cepat dan tak beraturan. Ia merasa aliran darahnya berdesir. Ia membalikkan badannya agar membelakangi Sasuke.

"Kita seperti suami istri saja."

"Diam kau!" Pipi Sakura sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Oh ayolah, siapa saja yang menjadi Sakura saat ini pasti akan mengalami hal serupa—blushing akut.

Hening. Saat ini tak ada yang bersuara. Sudah mulai masuk ke alam mimpi masing-masing mungkin. Tapi, Sakura masih saja merasakan atmosfer yang tak enak. Ia tak bisa tidur. Walaupun sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan ia hidup. Haha, akan kubalaskan dendamnya!'_

* * *

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Di-skip juga gak papa, asal tinggalkan ripiuuu~ yo budayakan dan lestarikan untuk me-review~~

Mizu : *wink* #mata melebar bener ini review segini? Ahahay, gak nyangka yang ripiu bakal lebih dari 10... xD wokeh, kita bales yuk reviews-nya... *lirik SasuSaku*

Sakura : Ogah ah, sama elo aja sana.

Sasuke : Hn.

Mizu : Jiaaahhh, kalian jahaaattt... ayo bantu! *deathglare + ngeluarin aura hitam pekat* #nyodorin kertas-kertas(?) review

SasuSasu : *merinding* Hn./Oke deh. *dengan enggan mereka membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas ripiu*

Mizu : *nunggu selama lima menit* kalian kenapa malah diam aja sih? Ayo mulai balas! *deathglare-lagi*

Saku : Kau aja dulu gih, Ayam!

Sasu : Hn. Dari **Sslove'yumiki. **Hn. Hn. *angguk-anggukin kepala*

Mizu : Kamu ngomong apa hah? Gak bener amat. Hn hn mulu. Di atas aja banyak ngomong tuh! Masa sekarang cuma hn hn hn. *tatapan menyelidik*

Sasu : Itu kan karena elo sendiri yang bikin gue kayak gitu. Aslinya kan pendiem, dingin, cuek, tanpa ekspresi, stay cool, dan yang pastinya keren.

Saku : Hoeekkk... *muntah*

Mizu : *sweatdrop* *nepuk-nepuk punggung Saku* dia over PD kayaknya... =="a

Sasu : Napa lo Jidat? Kaya orang hamil aja. *menyeringai*

Saku : Elo! Karena elo Ke-PD-an amat sih jadi orang. *masih nutupin mulut takut muntah lagi (?)*

Sasu : Alaahh ngaku aja deh, elo juga terpikat kan sama gue. *seringainya tambah lebar* #noel dagu Saku

Saku : Apaan sih? *nepis tangan Sasu*

Mizu : Udah-udah! Gak bakal selese ini. Malah jadi ngelantur kayak gini. Sini ah, yang tadi biar aku yang bales! *ngerebut kertas di tangan Sasuke* Maaf ya tadi si Ayam gak bener banget tuh jawab. Wokeh, **Sslove'yumiki** salam kenal jugaaa~ wkwkwk, di chap ini udah kerasa belom ya? Hihihi, semoga aja sikit-sikit(?) kerasa xD. Em~ cerita pengalaman itu yah, oke deh bakal aku lanjut tapi kalo udah selese bales ripiu. Ini udah dilanjut! RnR lagi yaa~

Saku : Dari **Dijah-hime**. Eh? Beneran suka? Fic gaje macam gini. Itu tuh sama dia udah dilanjut. *lirik Mizu*

Mizu : Biarin. Wee *julurin lidah* Aku kan emang author gaje yang suka nekat mempublish fic. Aku gak nyangka Di-nee bakal ripiu... hiksu... *terharu*

Saku : What ever lah.

Mizu : *nangis bombai(?)* giliran elo Sas. Sekarang jawab yang bener! *lirik Sasu*

Sasu : Dari **Momijy-kun**. Tuh thor ada yang mau kenalan. Itu Si author emang gak ada kerjaan amat sampe-sampe cerita kayak gitu. Mijy, jangan-jangan itu boneka ilang sendiri. Bisa jalan-jalan gitu. Kalo mau nih boneka ini juga gak papa. *nyodorin boneka gadis kecil berkepang dua*

Mizu : Yeey, jangan Sas. Ntuh boneka kan belom selese dipake buat syuting (?)

Saku : Emangnya maen film heh? Gue aja gak dibayar. Mana bayarannya! Udah jadi pemeran utama eh malah gak dibayar... *ngomel-ngomel gaje*

Mizu : *ngabaikan ucapan Saku* udah sekarang giliranmu noh balas ripiu! *balik lirik Saku*

Saku : Dari **me**. Me? Aku? Aneh banget tuh nama. Hihihi ^^v. Merinding ya? Semoga di sini juga tambah merinding. Wkwkwk. Urusan per-updete-an sih dia yang urus. *lirik Mizu*

Mizu : Sekarang giliran aku. Dari **SRZ**. Sou ka? *malu* makasih. Hihihi gak nyangka bakal ada yang bilang keren xD. Eehh? Sama dong, aku juga gak punya tuh boneka gitu. Yang ada juga punya imouto. Tapi bajunya warna ijo. Tapi gak ketat kaya yang dipake Lee sama Gay loohh~ XD. Ini udah dilanjut~ RnR lagi?

Sasu : Dari **Uzumaki Kurumi**. Lumayan, dari pada lu manyun(?) *dapat deathglare dari Mizu* Eh, kidding! Iya dong, siapa dulu yang jatuhin dan ubah posisinya. Guee...

Mizu : Ngaku-ngaku lo!

Sasu : Heh, mau dilanjut engga sih? Ini belom selese woooiii...!

Mizu : Iya iya dehh...

Sasu : Bener banget tuh. Di rumah si author kayaknya banyak hantu yang ikut tinggal. Haha, gue juga di Indonesia liat hantu-hantunya nyeremin tapi lucu. Di bungkus kaen kafan sama neng kunti yang rambutnya acak kadut. Mending di negara gue. Agak sejenis tuh kunti sih, tapi rambutnya rapi lahhh...

Saku : *pedicure medicure kuku*

Sasu : Woi Jidat. Giliran elo!

Saku : Oh, udah selesai toh... *watados* dari **Ser-Chan3** ini udah di apdet lohh... Mau di-fave? Terserah kamu aja. Palingan dia sih yang senengnya juga. Bukan gue... xD

Mizu : Yo, dari **WaffleAndCream**. Yahuuu Vinkaaa~ *peyuk balik* makasihhh... semoga chap ini horror sama romance-nya kerasa. ide ini entah kenapa melintas aja nih di otak error ? Crime? Boleh juga nih... fufufu... aihhh, tengkyu udah suka... ini udah apdet. Awas kalo gak ripiu! *ngancam* #Digeplak. sama-sama~

Sasu : Dari **Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**. Pedahal lebih seru kalo tepat jam 12. Barangkali ntar ada sesuatu tuh. Ini udah di apdet ma dia. Yah, scene-nya udah ditambah-tambah tuh. Malah gue dan Si Jidat itu harus berkali-kali ngulang beberapa adegan yang kurang pas(?).

Saku : Selanjutnya, dari **xxxkshineiiiga21737**. Ha? Xxx? *ngebayangin sesuatu* *geleng-geleng kepala* ini udah di apdet... kilat? Tapi gak ada ujan nih, jadi gak akan mungkin muncul kilat(?)

Mizu : Kalian berdua balesnya udah ngaco, gaje lagi... ==a yosh, ripiu selanjutnya, dari **Rikusa Meiko**. Gak nyangka kalo A/N-nya banyak yang bilang serem. Ini udah di-update... review lagi?

Sasu : Dari **noname**. Lho? Lo gak punya nama? *plak* tau tuh. Dia kayaknya sering lari marathon jadi gak gampang ngos-ngosan.

Mizu : Waduh, nggak deh. Malah aku paliinggg gak suka sama yang namanya olahraga! Apalagi lari-larian gitu. Btw makasih sarannya. Di chap ini masih ngos-ngosan(?) kah?

Saku : Ripiu selanjutnya, dari **Fiyui-chan**. Ini udah dilanjut. Death chara? O.O Pokoknya gue kaga mau mattiiiii! Awas lo kalo di chap selanjutnya gue harus mati. lebih baik perjanjian syuting(?) kita selanjutnya dibatalkan! Kontrak berakhir. Titik! *?*

Sasu : Setuju deh sama elo Jidat. Gue juga gak mau mati! kenapa gak loe aja yang mati!

Mizu : Sadis amat kau Sas. Kau juga Saku. Pake ngancam segala lagi. Liat aja deh entar di chap selanjutnya dan mungkin chap terakhir. Bakalan mati atau nggak. Kalo mau, readers tentuin tuh mereka berdua mati ato nggak...

SasuSaku : *deathglare*

Mizu : *merinding* me-mending, balas ripiu terakhir deh. Dari **namikaze yakonahisha**. Haii~ salam kenal juga... Ehehehe, chap ini gmana? masih belum kerasa juga? Ampuni daku ya, chap depan mungkin akan aku perbanyak romensnya xD. Eh? Iyup. Nanti aku cerita-cerita lagi kok, tapi kali ini Cuma satu. Sebaya? Wah waah~ seumuran gtu? Atau setingkatan? Gak papa kok manggil kamu juga. Terserah aja gimana enaknya. Chap ini jangan lupa ripiu juga yaa~

Sasu : Udah selesai. Gue mau pergi nih. Udah disuruh syuting tanpa bayaran, pake balasin ripiu pula.

Saku : Eh tungguuu Ayam! Gue juga mau pergi. Ogah di sini mulu.

Mizu : Huh, ya sudah. Sana pergi! Ecie, mau jalan berdua nihh~

SasuSasu : *memalingkan muka dan melengos pergi*

Mizu : Yah, mereka udah gak keliatan lagi. Pedahal aku belum ngucapin makasih karena bantuin ngebales ripiu. Wokeh, entar di syuting next chap aja deh ucapinnya *ngomong apa nih orang? xDa* sekarang kita ke sesi(?) cerita pengalamanku yuukk~

Emm~ mau cerita yang mana yah? Ah yang aneki aja deh. Begini, waktu itu dia bangun tengah malem *kebiasaan aku, aneki dan imouto yg kls 3 smp emang suka bangun dini hari*. Dia buka leppie dan connect-in ke internet. Nah, dia langsung pergi ke situs fb dengan akun yang biasa dia gunain. Selesai membalas semua notif, ia bingung mau ngapain lagi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka fb satunya yang jarang dibuka. Pas udah sign-in, ia langsung buka notif. Di paling atas ada orang yang nge-tag foto ke dia. Tapi waktu itu dia gak perhatiin siapa orang yang nge-tag. Pas di-klik, ia langsung terperanjat. Sangat kaget. Foto itu adalah gambar dua buah mata. Salah satunya bercucuran darah, seperti sedang menangis. Tatapannya sangat tajam. Bisa terlihat tatapan itu sangat sedih sekaligus menyeramkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, sontak ia meng-close foto itu dan menutup laptop tersebut tanpa me-sleep bahkan meng-close halaman mozila firefox. Waktu itu dia sangat ketakutan dan langsung meloncat ke kasur dengan menelungkukan badannya. Ia menenangkan hatinya. Setelah tenang, ia membuka kembali laptop tadi. Ia mengecek kembali notifnya. Dan... aneh, sungguh aneh. Notif itu hilang! Ia mengecek di album fotonya dan gotcha! Gak ada sama sekali. Dia langsung men-sing-out tuh akun dan mematikan laptop. Takut ada kejadian-kejadian aneh lagi, dia tidur deh. Hihihi, awas pas kalian buka fb dapet kejadian yg sama lohh... wkwkwk *ditimpuk readers*

Ahaha, udah ah segitu aja. Akunya nih malah merinding duluan. Hiiyyy... hmm... *lirik ke atas* ya ampuunn.. omigosh, A/N aku kali ini 1k+ OwOa hee? Yah, terlanjur sudah. Gandum telah menjadi sereal*?*. ini sih terserah kalian mau baca atau enggak A/N-ku yang panjangnya sepanjaanng rel kereta api. xD

Satu pesan dariku, mohon di-review yaaa~

See ya in the next chap~

Special thanks to :

**Sslove'yumiki, **Dijah-hime**, Momijy-kun, **me**, SRZ, **UzumakiKurumi**, Ser-Chan3, **WaffleAndCream**, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, **xxxkshineiiiga21737**, Rikusa Meiko, **noname**, Fiyui-chan, **namikaze yakonahisha

Then, more special thanks to **WaffleAndCream** and **SRZ** that added this fict to them favo stories.

And the last, thanks for YOU! Silent readers...

Sign,

MizuRaiNa a.k.a Abendstern Scheint a.k.a MizunaRaira (wuihh, panjang banget XD)

[Finished : 13td September 2012 at 04.00 a.m.]

[Published : 13td September 2012 at 07.00]


End file.
